How To Train A Potential Dragon Trainer Who's Scared Of Dragons
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Kara is a seventeen -year-old tomboy princess from a Nordic kingdom that has lots of issues with the Viking village of Berk for most of her life. When her father sends a peace treaty to Stoick and requests her to act as diplomat, she meets numerous dragons who have befriended the small Viking village. What'll happen when Hiccup tries to prove to her dragons aren't really monsters?
1. Chapter 1

An arrow sliced through the air, riding the gentle wind until it came into contact with a wooden board.

"Nice job, Izzy," a young, soon-to-be eighteen year-old girl congratulated with a playful smirk. "You actually hit the target this time."

Her friend shot a paralyzing glare at her, though a smile crept up on her face.

"Shut up." She giggled, lowering the bow she held. "I mean, just because you're an amazing archer doesn't mean it comes naturally for some people." She gestured to herself.

"And that is why you need more practice." Rachel pointed to the target, where the arrow had struck the outer ring of the target.

Isabella rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She held up the bow toward Kara, tugging the barren string and letting it go.

"How's that for practice?"

"I still think you missed."

"Oh, come on! Gimme a break-"

Footsteps hurried across the courtyard, toward the two tomboys.

"M'lady! M'lady Kara!" a high-pitched voice cried out.

Kara grimaced, looking in the direction of the voice that had an irritating quality to it. One of the new maids, around the age of fourteen, was sprinting toward her and Isabella.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to not address me as such!" She passed a hand through her dark brown curly locks. "Seriously! It's downright annoying!"

"S-sorry. But your father has summoned you." The maid then scurried off.

Kara and Isabella exchanged confused glances. Both knew that this could not be good, for Kara's father never called for her before supper.

* * *

The bedridden king called forth his daughter alone. Her ears alone were meant to hear what he had to say.

Kara came forward, a tortured expression on her face. She bit her nails, as if trying to channel the worry that coursed through her veins. The king, Gandalf, had been ill for months, and she silently had prayed that this message would not come.

"Father…" She choked, fighting back tears.

"Come on, my little Autumn Leaf. I haven't got all day." The king smiled warmly.

Kara took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Yes?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Then let's not beat around the bush." Kara laughed.

The king chuckled.

"You know the war between our kingdom and Berk?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I've recently sent a message to their chief, Stoick the Vast, about peace."

"And his reply…?"

"He is willing to allow peace negotiations between our lands. I wanted to be present…"

"What are you saying, Father?"

Gandalf's smile faded a bit as he stared sadly at his only child. "I fear I will not live through the month, let alone survive the journey." He patted his daughter's hand when he saw her anguished faced. "I wish for you to go in my place."

"You want me…to act as a representative? But I'm only seventeen! I know you were sick, but I didn't think insanity was a symptom!"

"You are highly qualified. You know how to think. And how to defend yourself…"

"But this would be like treating me as if I were already quee-"

The look on Gandalf's face revealed what he had been trying to discuss with her. She felt like she'd been thrown off her horse and into a tree.

"Father. No. No. No, no, no. Not me. I'm not ready. I-"

"You're as ready as I can make you. I think you'll be fine. Please do this. For me."

Kara knew she didn't want to hear this. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. But she clutched her father's hand and whispered, "Yes, Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara felt the sea salt air blowing through her hair as she stood on the stern of the boat. She'd already been at sea for a week now and should be arriving at Berk any day. She stared up at the gray sky.

'Something isn't right here.' She mused. She twirled an arrow between her fingers, prepared to launch it at any moment's notice. The wind suddenly seemed heavier, as if wanting to be gravity. She was no seafarer, but she could tell that this was not normal.

She heard a roar from above, and then fire burned down. The silhouette of a Monstrous Nightmare was barely visible through the flames, but Kara's sharp eyes caught it.

The captain suddenly shouted, "Dragon!" and the crew stood on high alert. Kara shot an arrow into the sky; the projectile hit its mark, but only further enraged the dragon. She took a flying leap into the ocean and out of the way as its flaming body swooped down to the boat.

The current of the sinking boat caught Kara and was pulling her underneath the waves. She swam as hard as she could and succeeded in escaping the death trap. She looked for any others but found no one. She began swimming in the direction of Berk. No matter what, she refused to let the sea become her resting place.

Hiccup and Toothless were out on their daily ride, practicing new tricks Hiccup had thought of. The Night Fury loved Hiccup's fun ideas and was more than willing to try them.

"Okay, bud. Here we go." Hiccup steadily stood up on Toothless. He slid off the back of the dragon. Toothless spun in a loop and caught Hiccup on his back before they both could plummet out of the sky.

Hiccup felt a rush of adrenaline. "That actually worked. Next time, let's aim for a double loop." Hiccup grinned enthusiastically. "That would be-!"

Toothless reacted to something Hiccup couldn't see. "What is it, Toothless?" The Night Fury suddenly dove toward the water. As they got closer, Hiccup spotted something in the sea.

"Is that a person?" he asked Toothless, who continued to descend. Hiccup squinted hard to check; he was right. "Alright, bud. Just lower in easily." Hiccup instructed the dragon. Toothless obeyed without complaint. Hiccup guided Toothless into an angled flight so he could reach the person without having to dismount the Night Fury. He reached for the person's wrists, grabbed them, and pulled whoever it was onto Toothless.

The first thing Hiccup realized was that this person was still alive. The next realization was that it was a girl. She looked about his age, give or take a year or so. She was dressed in men's clothes, but anyone could tell by looking at her that she was a girl. Hiccup just pondered to himself about why someone would be this far out until Toothless grunted.

"Huh? What?" Hiccup said. "Oh! Yeah, we should probably get her to Berk."

* * *

Kara woke out of her unconscious state, slowly her lifting eyelids. She realized she was in a house and in a bed.

"Here." A voice said. "Drink this."

A bowl was held to her face and she felt her head being supported by an arm. Obediently, she drank the green concoction. It tasted like spoiled fish so she spit it out.

"Yuck!" she yelled with her eyes squinted shut. "That tasted awful!"

"I didn't say it would taste good."

"You didn't say anything other than 'drink this'. Some warning would've been nice."

"You drank before I thought about."

"Watch it, you smart ale…alec…a"

Kara finally looked upon the owner of the voice. She was dumbfounded to see him. He was scrawny and had dark auburn hair and with freckles covered his cheek bones. His eyes were emerald orbs and sparkled with wisdom despite his obvious youth. She stumbled for a few moments.

"Hi. I'm Hiccup." The boy said, smiling shyly.

"Hiccup?" said Kara as she frowned, pondering this name; she had heard it before.

"Well, if you want to get technical, my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but I think Hiccup is a better-"

"Hiccup…as in the son of …Stoick the Vast?" Kara recalled suddenly; she knew she'd heard it before.

"Yeah…"

"So…I'm in Berk?"

"Yes."

Kara had made it; despite the odds after the dragon attack, she'd made it to Berk. Alive.

"Oh…" was all she could say. Silence followed.

Suddenly, a large creature flew near the window and Kara saw what it was.

"What is it?" Hiccup inquired urgently, seeing her face go pale. Kara leaped out of the bed, and stumbled because she was still weak and exhausted. Hiccup caught her and supported her with his arms.

"What …oh my Odin…oh my Odin… there's a…a…dragon…like, like right outside your window! Oh my Odin-". A hand clamped over her mouth as she was fixing to scream.

"Relax. You don't want to wake Berk up, do you?" Hiccup chuckled. "That's just Toothless. If not for him, you probably would've drowned."

"Toothless?" Kara asked. Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup suddenly replied, "Oh come on, Toothless! That wasn't a nice comment, you overgrown lizard."

A realization hit Kara. "You can understand him?" she inquired in a tiny voice.

"Yes."

No reply.

"Are you alive?" Hiccup called.

"I don't know I'm having an out-of-body experience right now. I'll get back to you."

Toothless grunted. Hiccup picked up the conversation.

"So what brings someone like you to Berk?"

"What?"

Toothless moved closer toward Hiccup and Kara.

Kara had spent her entire life fighting these creatures so naturally she recoiled. As she gripped Hiccup, she moved herself behind the Viking boy in order to escape.

"Toothless, go find my dad. See if he needs any help with something."

The dragon left.

Kara peeked out from Hiccup's neck. She slowly revealed herself as she noticed the dragon had obeyed Hiccup; it was beyond comprehension.

But what really made her uncomfortable was when she realized the way she was clutching Hiccup, and she was disoriented to discover his arms were around her. A bright scarlet blush ran across her face.

"See there. Toothless is harmless. Unless, that is, you steal his dinner. Then he gets a little cranky." Hiccup replied.

_'Why would I want…never mind'_, Kara thought to herself. She looked up and found Hiccup grinning down at her.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name." he simply said while looking down at her large, gray eyes.


End file.
